


Just One...

by Pikachunicorn



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: AU, Academy X, Josh and Kevin Being Unnecessarily Adorable, Little Smutty, M/M, New X-Men, Too much fluff, why not?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/pseuds/Pikachunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin hates school, hates his mutation and hates the annoying piece of perfection that is Josh Foley. But Josh knows how to get what he wants and who he wants.</p><p>**A storyline piece written for my Elixir RP account.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just One Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know this doesn't fit into the continuity AT ALL. Because, y'know, Laurie's not dead yet, but Josh can still use his black abilities (among other things), but whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of my chapters for this storyline are inspired by a variety of music, this is inspired by 'You' by The Blackout.

Josh leant lazily against the doorframe to Kevin's room, smirking slightly.

"Whatcha doing, darkness?" He teased, his amused smile growing.

"Up until now, successfully avoiding you." Kevin rolled his eyes, making his way over to the doorway. "What are you doing here, Josh?" Josh shrugged, biting his lip and trailing his eyes over Kevin's body. Kevin shifted uncomfortably.

"Listen, I got some stuff I gotta do, so if you're done here-"

"Oh, come on!" Josh laughed. "What's your issue with me?"

"Seriously? You don't see it?" Kevin raised his eyebrows.

"Whatever." Josh pushed his way into the room and sat down on the bed. "You wanna talk?"

"No- I mean, what- Why would I even- No, Josh. Just leave me alone." Kevin remained by the open door, his eyebrows still raised.

"Oh, relax! How about you ditch the adorable, moody emo routine and try a smile?" Josh smirked, pushing his hair from his eyes.

"Did you just call me adorable?" Kevin frowned.

"Just sit with me, yeah?" Josh ignored Kevin's question. Of course he called him adorable. He _was_ adorable.

"I'm not emo." Kevin mumbled, before sighing and pushing the door closed. As he made his way over to the bed, he felt his heart rate increase, though he couldn't quite understand why. He dropped heavily onto the bed beside Josh.

"Do you wish you could touch me?" Josh asked quickly, the words escaping his lips before he could stop them. "I mean, people. Not just me. Do you wish you could have skin to skin contact?"

"Well, yeah. Of course, I do. Wouldn't you, if you were me?"

"What if I told you I could fix it?" Josh lowered his voice slightly.

"How, Josh? How could you possibly help me?" Kevin's words adopted a harsh tone.

"Take your gloves off." Josh ordered, his voice calm and steadily.

"No. Why do you think you can tell me what to-"

"Do it. I want to try something." There was a strange, comforting hint in Josh's voice that confused both of them a little. Kevin sighed quietly and peeled the gloves from his hands cautiously.

"Okay. Now what?" He looked down at his hands, avoiding eye contact with the golden skinned mutant beside him.

 "Take my hand." Josh held a hand out between them, causing Kevin to pull back, a panicked look in his eyes.

"No way! Are you crazy?! I mean, you're not my best friend or anything, but I don't want to- I might-" he pushed back on the bed more, shaking his head.

"It's okay. I can handle it. I know my mutation, what I can and can't do. I _can_ do this." He reached out for Kevin's hand, but the other boy retracted quickly.

"I don't want to hurt you, Elixir." Kevin whispered.

"I'll heal. That's my thing." Josh teased, his voice a whisper to match Kevin's.

"Josh..." Kevin breathed his name, allowing their eyes to connect.

"Here," Josh took Kevin's wrist in his hand, their skin separated by only the thin fabric of Kevin's cheap, black hoodie.

"Josh, please... Don't." Kevin protested, but didn't attempt to pull his hand away.

"I won't let you hurt me." Josh looked deep into Kevin's eyes as he lifted the boy's hand to his face and touched his fingers to his cheek. He could sense Kevin's mutation attempting to eat away at his skin, but felt no pain. There was a strange buzz of electricity where their skin contacted.

"Oh my gosh..." Kevin cautiously flattened his hand to Josh's cheek, his breath wavering. "How?"

"My mutation is more impressive than you may think." Josh teased, reaching out and taking Kevin's other hand.

"Josh... I never thought I'd be able to-" he took a deep breath, his eyes watering a little. Taking his hand from Josh's face he laughed a little.

"What?" Josh chuckled.

"Umm... You might wanna..." Kevin picked up a small mirror from the dresser beside the bed - not even disconnecting their hands for a moment - and passed it to Josh, biting his lip to suppress a smirk. Taking up the mirror, Josh inspected his appearance.

"Dude!" Josh moaned, his free hand flying up to clutch his cheek. "Not cool!" Josh's golden skin had taken a slight grey tint where it had touched Kevin's hand. He smirked at the strange sight. "You are so dead!" He laughed, tackling Kevin back to lie on the bed and punching him playfully in the stomach, before digging his fingers into the other boy's ribs.

"I'm sorry! Stop! Please!" Kevin begged through his laughter.

"Never!" Josh announced proudly. "My poor, flawless, gold skin!"

"N-no! It's almost back to normal already! I swear!" Josh gave up on his assault and both boys fell back onto the bed laughing. "I hate you." Kevin smirked, turning his head to look at the mutant beside him.

"Ditto." Josh sighed with a small smile, as he stared up at the ceiling. He shifted awkwardly until he lay on his side, facing Kevin. He ran his fingers over the few spaces of exposed skin on the other boy's body. There was something inside of him that wanted this for Kevin. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to not be able to touch anyone else.

"Josh?" Kevin sat up on the bed, pulling his knees up to his chest. Josh quickly mimicked his actions.

"Mmhmm?" He hummed mindlessly.

"Why did you do this? I mean, me and you... We've never really got along. Everything with Laurie and... Just... Why would you risk your health to give me the slightest bit of happiness?" Kevin didn't look at Josh as he spoke. He didn't understand what was going on and he concluded that feeling the familiar confusion he always got from seeing Josh wouldn't help the situation.

"I don't know." Josh lied, his voice a weak whisper. He knew exactly why he did it, he just wasn't sure he was ready to admit it yet. To anyone. Even Kevin. Even _himself_.

"Do you know how long I've wanted this?" Kevin sighed, staring at the wall. "Do you have any idea how long I've longed to touch somebody without hurting them?"

"No." Josh replied simply.

"A long time." Kevin still didn't look back.

"I'm glad I could help." The words were small and sounded strangely insincere as Josh stood from the bed. "I should go..."

"Wait!" Kevin reached out and took Josh's hand, smiling a little as he did. "Don't you see how amazing this is?"

"I... Urr... I guess." A red hue took Josh's now-once-again golden cheeks.

"Don't go." Kevin ordered softly, pulling the other mutant back to him. Josh swallowed hard and blinked once at the close proximity of their bodies.

"I never really hated you, Kevin. You're actually pretty cool." He smiled slightly.

"Elixir, I-" Kevin closed his eyes, pushing their faces together so that their noses and foreheads touched. "Thank you."

"What do you miss most about being able to touch people?" Josh pushed.

"Little things, mainly. It's more knowing all of the things in my future I'll miss out on." Kevin's voice was quiet, barely audible.

"I want to help you." Josh whispered, stroking his fingers through Kevin's hair.

"Josh..." Josh felt his heart skip a beat at the way Kevin spoke his name - as if he was begging him to stay.

"I'm here." He reassured him. "I'll always be here."

"I'm glad it was you." Kevin confessed reluctantly. Josh knew what he meant. He meant that he was happy that Josh was the one who could touch him. No one else. He wanted it to be Josh.

"I'm glad it was me too." As Josh spoke the words, Kevin opened his eyes and connected them with Josh's once again.

"Josh, I-"

"Shut up." Josh cut off Kevin's words with a smirk. There was a moment of silence and anticipation between them before they finally kissed. The kiss was brief, both of them pulling back abruptly to begin with. Josh bit his lip to hide the unbreakable smile threatening to take his mouth.

"Are my lips grey now, Ford?" He smirked a little, still slightly unsure what Kevin's reaction to their kiss would be.

"Not enough." Kevin chuckled, before kissing him again, this time slightly deeper than the last. Josh knew how important this must be for Kevin. He'd most likely spent every day since his powers manifested believing he would never kiss anyone ever again. Josh had high standards to live up to!

"It's always been you." He whispered, his lips briefly touching Kevin's as he spoke. Their eyes locked for a final time, the close proximity distorting the sight slightly. "Always."


	2. Just One Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by 'You Are Beautiful' by Deaf Havana.

"Elixir!" Kevin snapped, standing in the doorway to the kitchen, where the rest of the students were eating breakfast. "I need to talk to you. Now. My room."

There was a chorus of 'oohs' from the other mutants as Josh stood from where he was sat and made his way over to the door.

"He's so gonna kick your ass!"

"What did you do now?"

"Can't you two just get along?"

Josh smirked at the phrases being yelled at him. They really had no idea. Following the corridor all the way to the end, he tapped lightly on the door that Wither had only just entered.

"Ugh!" Kevin reached out and pulled Josh inside by his collar. "You're seriously knocking?!"

"I thought-"

"Don't. Just, don't think." He commanded, shutting and locking the door behind them.

"What are you-" Once again Josh was cut off, this time by a kiss. He moaned a little as the sparking feeling in his lips returned.

"Listen. I have spent the last few years thinking I would never touch another person ever again, okay? I now... Now, I can. I want to know..." Kevin's eyes met Josh's and Josh couldn't help noticing the slight hunger in them.

"Want to know what?" Josh pushed, stepping closer.

"I want to know what it's like to be touched." Kevin's voice was low and quiet.

"I can help with that." Josh whispered, kissing the other boy quickly.

"You know, the others are still convinced we hate each other."

"I _do_ hate you, Foley." Kevin teased, wrapping his arms around Josh's waist.

"I can see that." Josh smirked, before biting Kevin's lower lip lightly and pushing his hands into the other boy's dark hair.

"I do. You're frustrating, arrogant and annoying, and the gold skin thing is tacky." Kevin continued, lifting the hem of Josh's shirt and drawing tiny circles on his lower back with his index finger.

"Mmhmm." Josh agreed with a sarcastic smile. "Now, you can either keep maintaining the story that you hate me, _or_ you can kiss me. Your choice?"

"Ummm... That's a tough one." Kevin smirked. Josh noted that he'd never seen him smile so much, or at all, really. "I mean, I really do-"

"Yeah, shut up." Josh ordered softly, pushing their lips together again. "You took too long to choose. I'm choosing for you." The words were a gentle whisper, before they kissed again.

"See! You're so annoying!" Kevin laughed.

"You love it." Josh stepped back a little and took Kevin's hand, pulling him over to the bed. He pushed Kevin back roughly, so that he fell down onto the bed, and climbed on top of him, laughing.

"Asshole." Kevin threw Josh off his body and onto the bed beside him.

"Uh huh." Josh agreed absentmindedly, as his ran a finger down Kevin's neck.

"You're so gay!" Kevin laughed, watching the way the other boy stared so intently at his lips. Josh frowned for a moment, his eyes flicking up to meet Kevin's.

"You're kidding me, right?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I didn't say I wasn't." Kevin held his hands up, tilting his head a little, an adorable smile on his lips.

"You're not wearing your gloves." Josh noted, interlocking their fingers.

"I know," Kevin smirked. "I don't need to. Plus, I brought you here to touch my skin, not my gloves."

"You should smile more. It's cute." Josh bit his lip lightly, flicking his gaze between Kevin's eyes and his lips.

"I'm not cute, Josh." Kevin narrowed his eyes.

"If you say so." Josh teased, tapping Kevin on the nose in a patronizing manner.

"Never do that again." Kevin warned.

"Or what, darkness?" Josh teased.

"Or I will kick your ass." Josh laughed at Kevin's threat, before repeating the gesture. "Okay, that's it!" Laughing, Kevin grabbed Josh's waist and flipped him onto his back before straddling his hips and pinning his hands to the mattress.

"You're not leaving this bed until you swear you will _never_ do that again." He stated, smiling proudly.

"Yeah, I'm not saying that. I'm more than happy in this position, cutie." Josh pouted a little and looked up at Kevin with an amused expression.

"You're such a little slut." Kevin laughed, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on Josh's lips.

"All yours." Josh smiled under the kiss. "Now, you gonna let me go so I can do what you called me in here for?"

Releasing Josh's arms, Kevin took the golden mutant's face in his hands and kissed him. Josh placed his hands on Kevin's waist, pushing up his shirt to touch his skin.

"Elixir..." Kevin breathed, sending shivers through Josh's body. Josh knew how much this meant to the other boy. This was somebody who had spent years believing he would never have this contact.

"Kevin," Josh drew his fingers up Kevin's back, enjoying every second of the strange, electrifying sensation within their touch. "How does this feel for you? How do you feel about me and you? Doing _this_?"

"Josh, shut up." Kevin chuckled in response. "This is everything I've wanted since my mutation manifested. I need this."

"But you didn't want this with me, right?" Josh turned his face away, closing his eyes. "You want a girl. You want Laurie."

"Listen to me," Kevin ordered, directing Josh's attention back to himself.

"I was jealous of you and Laurie. Of course I was. But you're still too blind to see why!" "Kevin, I don't-"

"I want you, Josh. I always wanted you. And only you." He whispered, dropping his head closer to Josh's. "I saw you and her together every day and I felt so damn jealous... Of _her_. And that confused me. So I chose to attempt to convince myself it was her I wanted, not you. But it didn't work. It's never worked. All I've wanted is this."

"You... Really? I'm... Kevin, I don't... I don't understand. Why didn't you tell me?" Josh didn't allow his eyes to break contact with Kevin's for even a moment.

"Why would I? You were with Laurie or Rahne and I had no reason to ever think you'd want me! Especially when I was sure I couldn't even touch you."

"You should've said something." Josh whispered, his mind running through every past moment they'd spent together.

"Why? What would that have accomplished?" Kevin closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Because I love you, Kev." The words were so quiet, that Josh himself could barely hear them.

"What?" Kevin pulled back slightly, his eyes snapping open.

"Please don't make me say it again." Josh begged.

"How long?" Kevin demanded. "How long have you felt like this, Josh?"

"A while." Josh threw his head back onto the pillow, looking up at the wall behind him with a sigh. "I know it's stupid and I shouldn't, but I just do. I can't help it. And now that my powers have progressed, I wanted to touch you. I needed it for me. It was a totally selfish decision."

"Josh, this isn't- I'm a monster. I destroy things. That's what I do. How could you possibly lo-"

"Don't say it." Josh cut off his words, his cheeks a soft pink. "Please. Just don't."

"Do you want to be with me?" Kevin asked, a hint of confusion in his tone.

"More than anything." Josh confessed, sliding his hands up under the other boy's shirt. Kevin leant down so that their bodies were pressed together and his lips where less than an inch from Josh's ear.

"I love you too." He whispered. Josh could feel both of their hearts beating fast. A strong smile took Josh's lips and he pulled Kevin impossibly closer.

"Say it again." He begged, after Kevin kissed him once.

"I love you, Elixir."

"I love you too, Wither."


	3. Just One Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by 'Dare To Believe' by Boyce Avenue.

"Josh!" Laurie's scream woke Josh from a deep sleep as she pushed the door open and sprinted into his room.

"What?" He moaned into his pillow, risking a glance at the clock, which told him it was 3am.

"The Hellions- They were- And-" She couldn't seem to force the words past her tears. "It's Kevin... He's-"

"Kevin?" Josh sat bolt upright, a stab of panic in his heart. "Laurie! What happened?!"

"He's- They- Somebody shot him!" She sobbed.

"What?!" Josh jumped from the bed, grabbed Laurie's arm and headed for the door. "Where is he?"

"Th-the infirmary." Her emotions made her words almost unintelligible. "Josh! Y-you can't touch h-him!"

"Laurie, I don't care!" He snapped, storming down the corridors. Still, no one knew about his relationship with Wither, which had now been continuing in secret for about three months.

"Please, d-don't hurt yourself!" Laurie begged, oblivious, before Kevin's low scream rang out through the hallways.

"Fuck!" Josh moaned, slamming the access pad on the wall to open the infirmary door and sprinted inside.

"Kevin, you idiot! What have you done now?!" Despite his relatively cool exterior, Josh was falling apart inside. He was staring at the boy he was madly in love with, who was writhing in pain, blood seeping from a small hole in his exposed abdomen. He'd only just got Kevin, he wasn't ready to lose him yet.

"Oh god." He breathed, noticing the growing pool of blood on the table Kevin was placed on, below his body. "It's okay, Kev. I'm going to fix this. I can fix you."

"Josh..." Kevin's voice calmed Josh slightly, whilst bringing tears to his eyes.

"I'm here. You're gonna be okay." He whispered, barely able to speak.

"Mr Foley, unfortunately you can't help here." Hank McCoy spoke up from the monitor where he prepared surgical supplies.

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing!" Josh yelled. The room fell silent. "Everyone get out." He growled. There was no response. "Out! Now!"

"Josh, you don't seem to understand-"

"No! I understand perfectly. Leave. All of you!" He ordered, cutting off Hank's words. Josh couldn't help feeling a little surprised when they obeyed and left him alone in the room.

"J-Josh... I can't... It..." Kevin's voice was weak.

"Shut up!" Josh ordered, placing his gold hands over the gunshot wound. "I'm going to make it better."

"I l-love you." Kevin whispered, closing his eyes.

"Come on, you idiot." Josh bit deep into his lip, mentally willing his powers to work faster. "I'm not going to let you die on me."

He sighed, a smile taking his lips when he began to feel Kevin healing. He could sense the cells and organs begin to bond back to their rightful place.

"Kevin?" Josh begged, finally allowing tears to roll down his cheeks.

"Josh... You.." Kevin blinked his eyes open, though his skin tone still adopted an unhealthy grey tint.

"It's okay, just a little longer. It'll all be better soon." Josh smiled softly, and leant forwards to kiss Kevin's lips. Pulling back, his breath caught and his features adopted a strong frown.

"Josh? Are you- Are you okay?" Kevin panted, feeling the life slowly retake his body. Josh screwed his eyes shut and another tear fell down his cheek. "Josh?"

"I-it's okay. I've al-almost fixed you." Josh pushed his eyes to open and forced a smile past the incomparable pain in his hands. Using his powers to heal Kevin had drained them slightly, so much that he could not fully protect himself from Kevin's mutation, which was currently tearing its way through his palms. But he couldn't stop. He needed to be sure Kevin was entirely healed before he even considered letting go.

"Oh my god." Kevin gasped. "Josh, stop!"

"N-no! Just- Argh! Just a little- a little longer." Josh moaned.

"No! Stop!" Kevin yelled. He wished to be able to push the other boy's hands away, but his blood stained clothes had been removed when he was brought in, and with Josh coming straight from bed, both boys wore no more than their boxers. Kevin had no way of pushing Josh away without potentially causing him more pain.

"Help!" He pleaded, as loud as he could manage past the lump in his throat and the fact he was almost dead just minutes ago. "Somebody! Please!"

"I love you, Kevin Ford. I want to f-fix you." Josh whispered, forcing the words, as his eyes seemed to roll back and his body began to become limp.

"Josh!" Kevin yelled as if the name was a beg. Just as he summoned the strength to push himself up onto his hands, Josh collapsed onto solid floor beside the surgical table Kevin was positioned on. "No!"

Hank entered the room quickly, promptly followed by Laurie, who tugged on some rubber gloves. Her face dropped when she saw Josh on the ground. She gasped and dropped down beside him, taking his decayed hands in her own.

"What did you do?!" She yelled up at Kevin, pulling Josh's unconscious body to her chest.

"He- he wouldn't stop! I told him- I wanted him to let go, but he- he wouldn't!" Kevin stammered, wanting nothing more than to take Josh into his arms and kiss him until he awoke.

"You-" Laurie pushed to her feet, her eyes locked on Kevin's, when Hank lifted Josh from the floor and carried him over to one of the beds. "You sick, disgusting bastard!" She yelled, slapping him hard across the face, her rubber gloves barely protecting her. "This is all you've ever wanted, isn't it? To hurt him?"

"No! You can't believe I did this on-"

"Shut up, Wither!" She snapped, sobbing. "Never speak to him again!"

"I told him not to! He wouldn't listen. I-"

"I said shut up! You destroy everything!" Laurie ran quickly over to where Josh lay, motionless on the bed. Kevin wasn't sure if it was the heat of the moment, or Laurie's mutation projecting her emotions, but he suddenly felt unbelievably frustrated.

He loved Josh, madly. And now he had to watch him suffer and it was his own fault. He had hurt the boy he was in love with, and he couldn't even help try to fix him. Pushing up to sit on the table, he listened in to Laurie and Hank's conversation, his hands tightening to fists.

"It's alright, Laurie. He collapsed due to the excessive use of his powers. He'll wake up soon and his hands will heal quickly then. For now, we just need to bandage them." Hank explained quickly.

Hearing the slightly positive news, Kevin calmed a little, but the anger was still there. He stormed from the room, tears lining his eyes, and locked himself in the nearest bathroom, turning on the shower and sitting under the stream of water, allowing it to wash away the blood that caked his skin. Behind the water, no one could ever tell he was crying, so he allowed himself to. He sat for hours, staring at the wall, silent tears marking his face, until there was a strong knock on the door.

"Umm... Kev?" Julian spoke up awkwardly from the other side of the thick wooden door. "Josh is awake. He's asking for you." Kevin released a relieved sob closed his eyes. But he way still scared. This was all his own fault. He couldn't cope knowing he'd hurt the boy he loved.

"No. I don't want to see him." Kevin called back, his voice faltering.

"Come on, man. We all know last night wasn't your fault. Just talk to him, yeah? I think he-"

"Keep Josh Foley the hell away from me!" He yelled, cutting Julian off mid-sentence.

"Woah, Kev. Calm down." Julian sounded surprised at Kevin's words. "No! Don't let that gold freak anywhere near me!"


	4. Just One Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by 'Look After You' by The Fray. Also, writing this butchered my feels. My poor babies. D:

Josh sat alone in his room, his knees hugged up tight to his chest. He'd told David to give him some time to himself. He needed it. He didn't understand. Why didn't Kevin want him? It'd been over two weeks since the incident. Josh's hands had healed less than an hour after he awoke, but his heart was still torn apart. Kevin hadn't spoken to him at all since then. Both of them seemed to stay in their rooms more than they actually attended lessons. Dani had confronted Josh about this and the golden mutant had no response. He was in love with the untouchable boy that wasn't so untouchable to him.

But he knew it wouldn't be that simple to explain to the others. He stared intently at the blank wall, wondering whether people had noticed the speckles of black that had almost entirely consumed his right arm since he lost Kevin. _Of course they had_. It wasn't really something you didn't notice. He couldn't help thinking about what ideas people had come up with for reasons for his depression (the main cause of the black spots).

Desperately, he ached to see Kevin again. Properly. They'd passed a total of four times in the hallways - Josh had been counting - but no matter what he had tried; Kevin just kept walking, head down, shut off from the world. Josh needed someone to talk to now. But the only one he could talk to about this issue was the one who was at the heart of it.

Josh Foley had been sure he loved Rahne and Laurie. But he couldn't have. Because he never felt anything anywhere close to this for them. This was love. And it sucked. He'd heard what Julian had told Laurie after he returned from trying to get Kevin to come visit Josh after he woke up. _Keep Josh Foley the hell away from me._ That's what Julian had said Kevin's response had been. Josh wasn't supposed to hear it, but he did. And now he couldn't get it out of his mind.

He knew it wouldn't be long until he broke, and he needed to speak to Kevin before that happened. Kevin really was the last chance he had. He wasn't coping very well with the X-Men right now. Everything felt slower than naturally possible as he stood from the bed, his legs shaking. Closing his eyes for a moment he took a deep breath. It had been days since he'd stepped foot outside his room. He placed an unsteady hand on the door handle and opened the door, stepping out into the - fortunately - empty corridor. Moving faster than he had in over a week, he headed to the last door in the hallway. He contemplated knocking and asking to enter, but what would that accomplish? He'd be denied entry and he'd just be sat on the floor outside Kevin's door for a few hours until he gave up. Instead, he chose to walk straight in, thankful for the unlocked door.

"Please, just leave me alone, Miss Frost." Kevin moaned. He sat on the bed, hunched over, his back to the door. He sounded tired.

"Guess again." Josh's voice barely came above a whisper.

"Elixir!" Kevin turned back, standing from the bed. "What are you- Why are you here?" Josh locked the door, unsure of what to do for the best.

"Just listen." He whispered. "I need to say this now, because I don't know where I'm heading. I'm lost without you, Kevin. I don't understand. What went wrong? Everything that we had... I just... Why won't you talk to me?"

"Don't you see what I am?" Kevin asked with pleading eyes as he approached the other mutant.

"I do." Josh felt the lump rise in his throat at the sight of the boy he loved. "You're the beautiful, spectacular mutant that I am inexplicably and madly in lo-"

"Don't." Kevin ordered, turning his face away. "Don't pretend I'm just a normal guy anymore."

"Kevin-"

"You should go." Kevin's harsh tone wavered a bit.

"No." Josh forced himself to make the word as strong as possible.

"Jesus, Elixir! Just go!" Kevin snapped. "I don't- I don't want you here."

"Please." Josh felt like he was going to cry. Kevin's rejection was the most humiliating thing he'd ever been through. And he'd been thrown out of his own family before!

"Go." Kevin ordered a little too softly.

"Liar!" Josh exclaimed, unable to stop himself.

"Elixir... Please..."

"Kiss me." Josh challenged, stepping closer to Kevin. "If you still want me to leave after, fine. Just please. Kiss me."

"I- I can't. I'm sorry." Kevin retreated a step.

"What? So, _now_ our relationship offends you?" Josh's anger and frustration began to peak.

"No!" Kevin sounded almost insulted by the question.

"Then, why?" The words were like a beg, a last opportunity to tell the truth.

"Because I can't hurt you again!" Kevin confessed quickly. "I just... I can't do it."

"Why would you even think-"

"Don't be so naive, Elixir!" Kevin cut his words off harshly.

"You think you're not hurting me now?" Josh's voice was small and weak, as he turned his face away.

"What are you talking about?" Kevin's frown deepened. Josh did not reply. He simply brought his right arm up between them. Kevin took hold of it quickly with gloved hands. "What is this? Why are you-"

"Some of my body shifts into my Black Death form when I'm depressed." Josh explained quietly.

"Depressed?" Kevin attempted to look into Josh's eyes, but the other boy turned his face away. "Why would you be- I don't- Why?"

"Do you wanna guess how many times I've left my room in the past two weeks? Because you could probably count it on your fingers." Josh replied, avoiding the question and staring at the floor.

"You can't do this to me. This isn't fair." Kevin dropped Josh's arm and stepped back.

" _This_ isn't fair?!" Josh shook his head in disbelief. "Try saving the life of the boy you love, only to have him say he wants you to _'keep the hell away from him'_!"

"I can't go through that again." Kevin whispered. "Laurie was right. And I can't risk your safety."

"Laurie?" Josh frowned, looking up for the first time. "What? What are you talking about?"

"After I hurt you, she told me I destroy everything. And she's right, isn't she?"

"No. You didn't hurt me, I- I did that to myself."

"With my mutation! To protect me! Don't you see how messed up this is?" As Kevin spoke, Josh wanted more and more to shut him up with a kiss, but he knew that might make it worse, so instead he allowed his anger to peak.

"I wasn't going to let you _die_ , Kevin!" He yelled, pushing a hand through his soft, blonde hair.

"I could've killed you! Why aren't you seeing that? I could've destroyed every inch of your body."

"I don't care! I love you, Kev. I would die for you!" Josh shook his head as he stared at the boy he loved so deeply. "I would... Willingly."

"Josh, just go. Please." Kevin risked a glance at Josh, his breath wavering.

"Josh?" Josh raised his eyebrows.

"What?" Kevin's confusion showed through in his tone.

"You called me Josh. You've been calling me Elixir since I came in here." Despite his hostile demeanour, Josh could see straight through Kevin. It had always been that way.

"Leave me alone." Kevin ordered, turning and retreating back to the bed.

"Just let me touch you." Josh begged. He knew that's what Kevin was most afraid of.

"No! Just go!" Kevin pushed his hands into his hair, demonstrating his exasperation. Josh narrowed his eyes and stormed over to the bed, taking Kevin's wrist. Using his first two fingers, he drew up Kevin's sleeve and pressed his finger tips to the other boy's skin, feeling his racing pulse beneath it.

"There." He whispered. "Nothing."

"Josh..." Kevin couldn't take his eyes from that of the boy in front of him.

"You're not going to hurt me." Josh reassured him. "I can control it."

"Josh, I want to..." Kevin could barely breathe. The moment was so strangely intense. They remained there for a few seconds, eyes connected, Josh feeling every beat of Kevin's pulse.

"Want to what?" Josh pushed, taking hold of Kevin's glove and tugging it from his hand.

"Why are you doing this? I could've killed you. Why do you still want to touch me?" Kevin's confusion was clear in his tone, his eyes dark and pleading.

"Shut up, Kevin." Josh smirked a little, enjoying that the other mutant did not pull back. Keeping his eyes on Kevin's, he slowly removed the boy's other glove.

"I love you, Josh Foley." Kevin whispered, a small smile taking his lips.

"I love you too." Josh pushed his lips to Kevin's before he had even finished his words. Kevin flinched back at first, obviously still wary of his powers, but soon relaxed into the kiss. "I will look after you for as long as I live." Josh whispered, as Kevin pulled him into his lap.

"Promise me you'll never do anything like that again." Kevin ordered softly, stroking his fingers through Josh's perfect, blonde hair.

"You know I can't do that."

"Josh-"

"No, I love you. I can't let you go when I know my powers can help you."

"But your hands- I could've- Josh, you could've-"

"My hands have healed. I will always heal."

"I know." Kevin leant his head against Josh's. "But that doesn't make it any easier."

"Does this?" Josh asked sweetly, straddling Kevin's hips and kissing him passionately.

"It's definitely helping." Both boys laughed before kissing again.

"You're so hot." Josh whispered, pushing Kevin back and kissing his neck.

"Wow, you... Wow." Kevin breathed, relishing each moment. Josh smirked to himself, enjoying the effect he had on Kevin. Pushing up from the other boy's body, Josh sat upright and tugged his shirt over his head. Kevin's mouth fell open and his eyes traced Josh's toned upper body.

"Close your mouth, Kev. You're drooling." Josh teased with a chuckle, screwing his shirt up into a tight ball and tossing it away with a little too much force. So much, that when it hit the lamp on Kevin's nightstand, it caused it to wobble and topple to the floor with a loud crash.

"Sexy." Kevin smirked sarcastically.

"Shut up." Josh ordered, laughing, and grabbed Kevin's open hoodie, pulling him to sit up beneath him.

"When did you get so dominant and commanding?" Kevin smirked.

"When you started being so inexplicably irresistible." Josh kissed Kevin once again, pushing the heavy, black hoodie from his shoulders. Kevin freed his arms from the material and wrapped them around Josh's waist - skin to skin.

"Josh?" Kevin murmured, kissing the other boy's neck, amused by the tiny grey-ish patches it left.

"Mmmhmm?" Josh hummed in reply.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Kevin's voice suddenly lost all confidence and Josh pulled back abruptly, surprised.

"Kevin, I-" he stopped himself, a large smile taking his lips.

"Of course I will."

"Thank you." Kevin whispered, before removing his own shirt.

"Damn..." Josh smirked, looking over Kevin's body and running a hand over his hard abdominal muscles. "Where have you been hiding these?"

"Under my shirt." He teased.

"Now who's drooling, Foley?"

"Do you really blame me? I mean, look at you! You're so-" A series of strong knocks at the door interrupted his words.

"Kevin." Emma Frost's strong, feminine voice sounded through the door. "Some of the other students reported hearing noises from your room. Can you open the door please?"

Josh pulled back slightly, biting his lip to suppress embarrassed laughter, as his golden cheeks took a pink hue. Kevin pouted his lips into a silent 'shhh', amusement strong in his eyes.

"Mr Ford, I must insist you open the door!" Emma ordered, her voice muffled slightly by the thick wood of the door.

"Uhh... Yeah, sure, just... Umm... Give me a second." Kevin called back, scanning the room for somewhere to hide his secret boyfriend. He laughed quietly, when Josh stood and tossed him a pullover black hoodie. The golden mutant then pointed to the floor, indicating that he would hide below the bed, and Kevin quickly nodded in agreement, pulling the hoodie over his head. Smirking, Josh dropped to the ground and moved under the bed, taking his shirt with him. He watched Kevin's feet as they headed for the door, suppressing more laughter.

"Sorry, Miss Frost." Kevin started awkwardly, opening the door. "I was... Urrr... Getting changed."

"Care to comment on the noises reportedly heard?" Emma pushed. Although Josh could not see her face, he was sure she was raising her eyebrows in an accusing manner.

"I fell." Kevin replied, almost too quickly.

"Mr Ford, I am an experienced telepath. It would be wise not to lie to me." She stated bluntly, shifting her weight onto one foot.

"I'm not. I felt a little dizzy, got up too quick, I guess, and I fell against the nightstand. That's all." Josh could almost feel Kevin's heart rate increase with each lie.

"I'm not sure that I-"

"Miss Frost!" Emma's words were cut off quickly, when a panicked Sofia appeared.

"You have to help us! It's Julian and David, in the cafeteria!"

"What have they done now?" Emma almost moaned.

"Kevin, we will discuss this later. If the dizziness persists, consult Angel."

"Sure. Thanks, Miss Frost." Kevin quickly closed the door, sighing with relief.

"You fell?" Josh pushed out from under the bed, sitting on the floor and raising his eyebrows at Kevin. "That's the best you could come up with?"

"Oh, shut up, golden boy! I was under pressure!" Kevin laughed, pulling his new boyfriend up from the ground.

"I love you, emo." Josh teased.

"I love you too, slut." Kevin chuckled.

"Where were we?" Josh feigned confusion, before tugging off Kevin's hoodie and pushing him back onto the bed. "Oh yeah! I remember."


	5. Just One Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun, flirty boyfriends chapter inspired by certain parts of 'La La' by The Cab.

The room was unnaturally quiet when Josh awoke. He was used to David snoring, so the new perfect silence worried him slightly. The room was bright, and it took Josh ten minutes to decide whether to open his eyes or not. Risking it, he decided to open one first, but the other quickly snapped open when it struck him that he wasn't in his room. He felt his heart rate increase for a moment until he felt the warmth behind him; the soft, warm breaths on his neck; the arm draped over his chest. Turning back, Josh was given the answer he wished for - Kevin.

The dark haired mutant slept peacefully, his eyelashes flat to his cheeks and his lips parted a small amount. Josh shifted onto his back to watch his boyfriend, a small smile on his face. It was only now he noticed how much of a mess Kevin's room was. Their clothes from the night before were strewn over numerous different surfaces around the room. Josh's smile grew when he noticed one of Kevin's gloves lying loosely off the edge of the top of the closet. He smirked at the memory. _You definitely won't be needing these!_ he had laughed, tugging off the gloves and tossing them forcefully behind him. Only now did he actually see where they ended up.

"Josh..." Kevin murmured into the pillow, eyes still closed.

"Morning, lover boy." Josh smirked, kissing his boyfriend awake.

"Oh..." Kevin yawned, stretching out his arms and forcing his eyes open. "Hi."

"How did you sleep?" Josh stroked Kevin's hair softly, sighing peacefully.

"Good. I seem to have woken up with a delicious - and very naked - boyfriend in my bed, though." Kevin pushed a kiss to Josh's cheek. "When did you choose to stay?"

Originally, they had agreed that Josh would sneak back to his room after they'd had their fun, to avoid people finding out about them.

"You fell asleep straight after and you just looked too adorable to leave." A smile tugged at the corner of Josh's mouth at the memory. "So, I texted David and decided to stay the night."

"You texted David?" Kevin frowned, pulling back a little.

"Something along the lines of _'I've pulled. Cover for me.'_ " Josh teased, smirking.

"Hey!" Kevin punched Josh on the arm, laughing. "So, I'm just another one of your conquests, Foley?"

"Oh no, Mr Ford. My conquests are generally one night things." Josh leaned in, lowering his voice to a whisper. "And last night was far too much fun to enjoy just once."

"You're such a slut." Kevin chuckled, allowing his eyes to fall closed again.

"So, you're saying you didn't enjoy last night?" Josh asked smugly, staring up at the ceiling with an arrogant smile. Of course, he knew the answer.

"No! Last night was..." Kevin sighed with satisfaction at the memory. "Wow."

"I know." Josh kissed Kevin quickly, before pulling back and standing from the bed, searching pointlessly for his uniform.

"Where are you going?" Kevin moaned, burying his face in the pillow slightly.

"It's ten thirty. I have class. So do you." Josh laughed a little, making his way over to Kevin's dresser. "I'm borrowing some underwear."

"Can't you just wear the same ones you had on yesterday? You look good in them." Kevin's voice became quieter as he started to submit to sleep again.

"No, that's disgusting." Josh picked up his day-old boxers from the floor and threw them at Kevin's head. "Get up."

"Eww! What the hell?!" Kevin complained, sitting up in the bed. "I'm up! I'm up!"

Josh, now wearing Kevin's favourite boxers, collected Kevin's Hellions Squad uniform from the other side of the room and made his way over to the bed. Sitting on the edge, he leant back, pushed the clothes to Kevin's chest and kissed him lightly.

"Get dressed, Kev, or I swear we'll never get away from this bed." Josh whispered, a sexy smile on his lips.

"I'm okay with that." Kevin kissed his boyfriend passionately.

"Be good." Josh ordered softly, standing again and walking over to his uniform which had been hastily discarded below the window.

"But that's no fun." Kevin complained, watching - and enjoying - every movement Josh made. "And you can't wear those, they're my favourites!"

"They suit me better." Josh shrugged, shaking out the body suit of his uniform.

"I'm not arguing that..." Kevin murmured, not loud enough for Josh to hear. He bit his lip as he continued to watch the other boy, his eyes trailing over every inch of his boyfriend's flawless, nearly naked body.

"Quit staring, Ford." Josh commanded, smirking to himself proudly and stepping into his uniform.

"I'm not." Kevin lied, finally starting to get dressed. Josh quickly retrieved the mirror from the nightstand and started touching up his hair.

"If you say so." He mumbled mindlessly, frowning at his still grey lips. Focusing his mind on the discolouration, he watched them quickly return to a perfect gold.

"Can't we just skip class and stay here? It's only one day!" Kevin begged, standing and scanning the room for his jacket.

"I hadn't been to class for the past two weeks, before yesterday, so it's not only one day. And I bet it's the same for you." Josh leant against the nightstand watching Kevin with a proud smirk.

"Josh!" Kevin moaned, elongating the vowel and pouting.

"Kev!" Josh mimicked Kevin's speech.

"Can't we just stick around here for a little longer?" Kevin donned his cutest expression.

"Well, hand-to-hand doesn't actually start until eleven, so I guess we could just-"

"Great." Kevin took the mirror from Josh, despite the other boy's resistance, and dropped it onto the bed.

"You're so narcissistic." He laughed.

"Shut up." Josh pouted.

"Make me." Kevin dared in a seductive whisper, stepping closer. Josh raised his eyebrows, surprised - and a little turned on - by Kevin's new attitude. He threw his arms around the other boy's shoulders and kissed him passionately. He moaned a little at the now familiar, and extremely addictive, sensation.

"There." Josh smirked, pulling back a little. "Much better."

"I love you, Josh." Kevin smiled, looking deep into Josh's eyes.

"I know." Josh's smile softened a little as he ran his fingers through Kevin's messy, brown hair. "I love you too."

"Kiss me again?" Kevin blushed.

"Why do you think you even need to ask?" Josh laughed, joining their lips once again. He quickly depended the kiss. They had to be in class in fifteen minutes, and he wasn't in the mood for precious kisses. Josh Foley was in the mood for something hot. He wrapped his arms around Kevin's waist, while Kevin pushed his hands into Josh's hair.

"Hey, I just fixed that!" Josh complained, smirking.

"What was I saying about you being narcissistic?" Kevin bit his lip to suppress laughter.

"I swear your accent is the most adorable thing." Ignoring Kevin's statement, Josh tilted his head, curious to why he loved the way Kevin spoke so much.

"Firstly, I'm not adorable." Kevin's words adopted a warning tone. "And secondly, what accent? I don't have an accent! You're the one with the New Yorker twang."

"No, you've got that Georgia tone. It's so cute. All southern and sexy." Josh bit his lip, stepping impossibly closer to Kevin's body. "Say my name?"

"Why?" Kevin laughed a little, confused by Josh's fascination.

"Because I like the way your voice sounds." Josh smiled sweetly. "Please?"

"Fine." Kevin rolled his eyes and began kissing Josh's neck before dropping his voice to a sexy whisper. "I want you, Josh Foley."

Butterflies seemed to erupt in Josh's stomach at the sound of the words and he pushed Kevin back onto the bed, straddling his hips and kissing him.

"If I knew it was that easy to make you want me, I would've started a long time ago." Kevin laughed as Josh kissed down his neck.

"Stupid uniform." Josh murmured to himself when his reached the neckline. "Stupid class."

"You're insane." Kevin ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair, shaking his head a little, amused.

"Why are you so hot?" Josh complained, dropping to lie on the bed beside Kevin with a sigh.

"I'm sorry?" Kevin laughed, taking Josh's hand and kissing his knuckles.

"You should be. How am I supposed to concentrate in our hand-to-hand combat class now?" Josh turned his head to look at his boyfriend.

"Josh, you can kill with a touch. We both can. If we're close enough to practice hand-to-hand on someone, we're closer enough to use our powers, which will be far more effective." Kevin spoke quickly, his mind far more occupied by the way Josh's chest rose and fell with each breath. Everything about Josh's body entranced him.

"Don't be lazy, Kev." Josh laughed.

"Oh? So, I'm lazy now?" Kevin raised his eyebrows, smirking.

"You didn't seem to think so last night."

"Oh, no. You were _very_ active last night." Josh bit his lip at the memory, shifting onto his side to face Kevin.

"You weren't so bad yourself." They kissed quickly, before a knock at the door interrupted them.

"Hey, Kev." Julian's voice spoke up. "You gonna be in hand-to-hand today? The New Mutants are getting a little too comfortable with themselves. We need you back on the team."

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there." Kevin called back, amused by the way Josh bit his lip to suppress smug laughter.

"Thanks, man. I'll see you there." Hearing Julian's retreating footsteps, Josh allowed himself to laugh.

"Sleeping with the enemy, Mr Ford?" Josh teased. "You naughty, little Hellion."

"You're a very hypocritical New Mutant, you know that?" Kevin retorted, kissing Josh softly.

"So, Julian thinks we're getting 'too comfortable'?" Josh smirked smugly.

"I guess so." Kevin rolled his eyes at Josh's proud attitude.

"So now, Hellion's expecting his Hellions to put us back in our place. How cute."

"Hey! You're dating one of those Hellions!" Kevin laughed, leaning into to kiss Josh, before standing from the bed and retrieving his jacket, which he had recently located under the bed.

"Yeah... I guess I am." Smiling, Josh sat up, taking his boots from where the lay beside the nightstand and slipped them onto his feet. Standing, he scanned the room. "Hey, you seen my gloves?"

"Did I ever tell you how hot you look in your uniform?" Kevin took Josh into his arms.

"No, you didn't." Josh smirked, kissing Kevin once.

"Well, you looking really damn hot, Elixir." Kevin whispered.

"Ugh!" Josh moaned. "We have class in four minutes and I want nothing more than to repeat last night."

"I think we have time for just one kiss." Kevin had barely finished the sentence before Josh was kissing him again. "I love you, Josh Foley."

"Stop using the sexy accent trick on me." Josh smirked, before deepening the kiss. He pulled Kevin closer and ran his hands over the other boy's muscular arms, moaning slightly.

"And..." Kevin pushed Josh back, smirking. "That's all you get for now."

"You're such a tease." Josh complained.

"Here," Kevin tossed one of Josh's yellow gloves to him as he walked around the bed to retrieve his boots. "It was in my jacket pocket."

"How did it..."

"No idea."

"Hmm..." Josh contemplated how they could cover so much space whilst undressing each other. He quickly retrieved his other glove and both of Kevin's before heading over to his boyfriend and dropping the black gloves into his lap.

"Thanks." Kevin smiled a perfect smile that seemed to make Josh melt.

"Okay, I'm gonna go. Remember - you hate me." Josh over emphasized the words in a teasing manner.

"That shouldn't be so hard." Kevin smirked to himself.

"Oh? Still maintaining you hate me?" Josh raised his eyebrows. "Didn't seem to act like it last night, lover boy."

"Shut up." Kevin laughed, standing from the bed as Josh began to walk away. "Oh, and, Elixir?"

"Mmhmm?" Josh turned back.

"Lips." Kevin smirked. Josh brought his hand up to his mouth, thankful Kevin had reminded him of the grey tone on his lips. He closed his eyes and concentrated on them for a moment.

"Better?"

"Perfect." Kevin smiled, coming up behind him. He pulled down the neck of Josh's uniform and placed a kiss on his back. "I'm gonna try extra hard to say your name whenever I can today, Elixir." He teased, slightly emphasizing his accent.

"Whatever." Josh shrugged, attempting to persuade himself that Kevin's voice didn't get to him. "Just remember I'm wearing your underwear. You can keep that image in your head all day, darkness."

"I hate you." Kevin laughed.

"Ditto."


	6. Just One Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the chorus of 'Take Me Home' by Futures. Josh trying to be adorable and surprise Kevin for his birthday. This is actually the most smutty chapter in the whole thing, so do enjoy. xD

Josh shifted as he watched his reflection in the full length mirror in the corner of Kevin's room. He wore nothing but his boxers. It was Kevin's birthday and he hadn't had time to get him a gift, so decided to settle on surprising his boyfriend like they did in those tacky movies he'd always seen Laurie watching. That was romantic, right?

It had taken him a total of forty eight minutes to decide what to wear, tearing through his underwear drawer in a desperate search for something that he deemed 'sexy' enough. He had received a few curious glances from David, but, thankfully, the other mutant asked no questions. In the end, he settled for tight, black boxers with a simple, grey waistband.

He had snuck into Kevin's room about ten minutes before. And now he waited. Kevin's class was due to finish at any moment and Josh was suddenly struck by the thought that he might not look perfect enough. Being sexy and romantic was hard! He moaned loudly in irritation and defeat and collapsed face first into the bed.

"Ugh!" He mumbled into the duvet. "Why do I have to be in love?"

"Wow," Josh looked up from the bed to see Kevin stood over him, his arms crossed over his chest and an amused smirk on his lips.

"Ta dar!" Josh announced sarcastically, kneeling up and throwing out his arms. This was a total disaster and not what he'd intended at all.

"You're really cute." Kevin chuckled.

"Happy Birthday." Josh said with an apologetic smile.

"This is definitely my favourite present." Kevin's words made Josh relax slightly. Kevin sat on the bed and removed his boots. Today had been a long day, and he was glad to be able to spend a little alone time with his boyfriend.

"Hey," Josh wrapped his arms around Kevin's shoulders and kissed his neck, regaining his confidence. "Don't you want your present now?"

"I dunno. Am I allowed it now?" Kevin grinned, excited at the prospect.

"You can have me whenever you want me, Birthday boy!" Josh purred. Kevin turned and took Josh into his arms, kissing him passionately. They fell down onto the bed, laughing a little.

"I love you, Kev." Josh whispered, smiling uncontrollably.

"I love you too, Josh." Kevin smirked a little. "Even if you're not the best at sexy surprises."

Josh shrugged. "Happy Birthday, darkness."

Kevin trailed his index finger down Josh's bare skin, following it with his eyes. His breathing slowed as he continued down, hooking his finger into Josh's boxers. Every point at which where he applied any pressure took the familiar grey tone. His eyes flicked up to meet Josh's and suddenly, it seemed like both boys' hearts stopped for moment. Josh exhaled a shaky breath, unable to tear his eyes from the boy before him.

"Josh..." Kevin's voice was barely a whisper, as he gently pulled the waistband of Josh's boxers, directing him closer. Josh couldn't find any words to reply, his mind stuck firmly in the moment. Raising his hand, Kevin brought his finger back up Josh's chest torturingly slowly.

Then, dropping his forehead to meet Josh's, he pushed the pad of his index finger into the skin just above where Josh's heart would be positioned. Gradually, he drew a large love heart on just left of the centre of his chest, his mutation leaving the perfect grey trail. Taking a deep breath, he retracted his finger for a moment, before pressing it into the centre of the heart, where he gently inscribed his initials - _'KF'_.

"Mine..." He whispered simply, his eyes drawing back up to look into the eyes of his still speechless boyfriend. Josh swallowed hard, unable to take his eyes off Kevin, more specifically his lips. He ached to kiss him, but could barely move after the intensity of the previous moment. He forced himself to take a deep breath. He'd never felt so intimate or vulnerable with anyone before. Opening his mouth to speak, he realized he still couldn't.

"You belong to me, Joshua Foley. Every inch of your flawless skin, every word from your delicious lips, every breath you take." Kevin's lips drew nearer to Josh's as he spoke, but he stopped just short of satisfaction. "It all belongs to me."

"Y-yes." Josh finally managed a word.

"I will care for you and protect you until the very moment my heart takes its final beat. Understood?" Kevin's lips grazed Josh's as he spoke, driving the golden mutant to a state of excessive longing for a kiss. Focusing on his breathing, Josh nodded, once again rendered speechless.

"I am inexplicably and unequivocally in love with you. And I want to leave my mark on your heart, permanently." Josh released a small whimper that he didn't even realize he was capable of creating, as Kevin's lips passed his time and time again.

"What do you want, Foley?"

"Y-y-" Josh took a deep, steadying breath, attempting to force the word out. "You."

"Good." Kevin pushed up and stood from the bed, causing Josh to whimper again. Painfully slowly, he crossed his arms over his body and took hold of the hem of his shirt. He gradually lifted his hands, taking his shirt with them and causing Josh's heart rate to rocket. After what felt like forever to Josh Foley, Kevin pulled the shirt over his head, entirely revealing his miles and miles of perfect skin. Kevin allowed his eyes to lock with Josh's once again, while his boyfriend lay, unmoving, mouth hanging open, eyes widened, in his bed. Dropping his hands again, Kevin unlatched his belt, pulling it from his jeans perfectly slowly, before dropping it to the ground.

Next, his hands moved to his jeans, pushing the button free, before drawing down the zipper painfully slowly. Placing his hands on his hips, he pushed his jeans down his legs, Josh following each movement intently.

"Is this okay for you, Josh?" Kevin whispered, his tone strong and serious, stepping out of his jeans and straddling Josh's hips.

"Kevin..." Josh moaned his boyfriend's name in a way that sent a shiver through the other boy's body.

"What's wrong?" Kevin stroked his fingers through Josh's bangs, leaning down more, closing the distance between their lips a little.

"I need you." Josh breathed, forcing the words to form on his lips. His hands went to Kevin's waist, smoothly exploring his skin.

"I love you." Kevin's voice was soft but there was a tone of desperation that Josh quickly picked up. The brown haired mutant allowed his lips to fall just an inch from his boyfriend's. Moaning slightly, Josh stretched his back to reach Kevin's lips, now pushing his hands into his boyfriend's hair to direct his head closer, but Kevin quickly pulled back.

"No." He whispered, taking Josh's hands and pinning them to the bed either side of his head.

"Kev... Please." Josh begged quietly, his heart beating heavier than he had ever felt it.

"Calm down." Kevin ordered softly, but he knew it was a stupid thing to say. There was no way either of them could be calm now. "I'll give you what you need."

Josh couldn't believe how spectacular Kevin was. This was a shy, little boy from Georgia, who, Josh assumed, was a virgin up until a few days ago. He shouldn't have been able to push Josh to the edge of insanity like this.

"You know," Kevin began, his voice soft. "There are people here that I can touch, people whose bodies are not entirely organic. Mercury, for example. But I didn't want them. My mind - and my heart - was locked firmly on the irritatingly perfect, gold New Mutant from Queens."

Josh forced his eyes closed in an attempt to calm himself. It didn't work. And the way Kevin then took that moment to kiss his neck didn't help much.

"Every single day in training," Kevin whispered, his lips just below Josh's ear, still touching the skin. "I would watch you intently - every movement, every word, every breath. It was difficult, my mind regularly trailing off to thoughts of all the different positions I wanted to get your body into. But it's the closest thing I could get to actually having you."

"You _do_ have me, now." Josh moaned, the way Kevin kissed his neck sending his head spinning.

"Which is why," Kevin continued. "I'm cherishing every moment with you so much."

"Please..." Josh gasped. "Let me touch you."

"Patience." Kevin purred.

"No." Josh moaned loudly.

"Shhh..." Josh found it unbelievable that his boyfriend could make the sound seem so sensual. "Do you want me to make love to you or not?"

The words caused Josh to squirm under Kevin's body, bringing a small smirk to Kevin's lips.

"Now, you have to trust me. I will kiss you like you long for me to, that's a promise. But I'm going to enjoy myself a little more first. It's my birthday. You do as I say. You're not allowed to touch me." Kevin explained, kissing Josh's neck once more, before pulling back and looking into his boyfriend's eyes. "If I feel your perfect, golden hands on my skin without my permission, I'll start over, and it will just take you longer to get what you want."

"Yes." Josh breathed, unable to say any more.

"Good boy." Kevin released Josh's left hand, but drew his right up to his own lips and kissed the knuckles softly, one at a time. Slowly, he drew his lips down Josh's arm, kissing and caressing his skin. Kevin couldn't help enjoying every second of contact between them, and the grey tint left behind on Josh's body.

"You're so beautiful." Kevin whispered, kissing Josh's neck softly, feeling the other boy's pulse below his skin.

"Kevin!" Josh begged, causing Kevin to smile slightly.

"Shhhh." Kevin nipped slightly at Josh's skin, making his way across his boyfriend's jawbone. He kissed the very corner of Josh's mouth, causing the other boy to whimper again. "Wow, this really is the best birthday present ever." Kevin smirked, pulling back slightly.

"Happy birthday." Josh whispered, attempting to force his mind away from how much he longed to touch and kiss his perfect boyfriend.

"This is just what I wanted." Kevin purred before kissing Josh passionately. Josh writhed under the contact. Everything was perfect. Josh suddenly had anything he'd ever wanted. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pulled him closer.

"I love you so much." He whispered, a small smile taking his lips.

"You gonna give me the rest of my present now, 'Lixir?" Kevin smirked, kissing Josh again.

"Anything for you, Birthday boy."


	7. Just One Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so much fun to write, oh gosh! Fun Fact: When I posted this on my Instagram RP account, I used a picture of two male porn stars with it. Oops. xD Anyway, yeah, inspired by 'Hot' by Avril Lavigne (tacky, I know).

"Wither, that leaves you with Elixir in the boathouse." Josh watched Kevin's head snap up at the mere mention of his boyfriend.

"What?" Kevin blinked up at Emma cluelessly.

"Mr Ford, are you going to pay attention or am I going to have to go into your mind and tell the class the reason you're not listening to me?" She warned, as she approached his desk, arms folded. "And I don't think you want that, because - judging by your reaction to my threat - you're thinking something very incriminating about someone in this room."

"No, miss Frost." He smiled back sarcastically. "My thoughts are perfectly innocent." She frowned at his reply, not enjoying being mocked by one of her students.

"Less of the attitude, Kevin." She ordered. "I'm not explaining to you what you just ignored me telling the class, so I'll leave Mr Keller to explain it to you. And you better hope he does it well, because if you and Mr Foley slip up I'll be seeing all three of you in detention."

"Man, it sucks you got stuck with the Reaver." Julian turned back to Kevin when Emma left the room.

"What?" Kevin frowned a little.

"Were you seriously not listening at all?" Julian narrowed his eyes a little. "I swear you're on a different planet some days, Ford."

"Whatever." Kevin shrugged, sitting up straight when the New Mutants past him. He allowed his eyes to lock with Josh's before turning his attention back to Julian. "Can you just tell me what I'm actually doing in this whole thing?"

After a fight had broken out between Julian and David _again_ a couple of days back, Cyclops had called that both teams should be punished. Which meant being paired up with someone from the opposite team to spend a whole day working on assigned chores.

"Miss Frost stuck you and Foley together. You're painting the boat house down by the lake, apparently." Julian sighed heavily. "Good luck with that."

"Is it really that-"

"Just look at him." Julian snarled, turning his attention to Josh, who was now leant in the doorway, chatting happily to Laurie. "I bet he has _'Reavers'_ sewn into his underwear, the freak." Kevin's hands tightened into fists under the table at Julian's words. But still, he kept up the facade.

"So, this boat house thing. It'll just be me and him?" Kevin mumbled, watching his boyfriend intently. He felt a little jealous at the way Josh chuckled and flirted with Laurie. After the 'incident' in the infirmary, she had been a lot more forgiving about the whole Rahne thing and Kevin could see it wouldn't be long before she tried to get Josh back.

"Yeah. Sorry, man, you've gotta face that train wreck on your own." Julian held up his hands and backed away a little. "I, however, have a date with Sofia, cleaning out the pool."

"That doesn't sound like a very good date..." Kevin murmured.

"I think Miss Frost assigned it us on purpose as a way of matchmaking. I mean, me and her, alone, in bathing suits. What could be better?" Julian smirked, flicking his hair out slightly.

"Sure." Kevin agreed mindlessly, his eyes still set on Josh.

"Whatever, man. Make sure you get an early night, because you have twelve hours of Mr Sparkles over there tomorrow."

-

-

-

"Do you ever think about what it would be like if you never left Queens and the Reavers? If you hid your mutation or something?" Kevin sat on the floor, looking up at Josh, whilst stirring some white paint with a thick, wooden paintbrush (as he had been doing for the past forty minutes).

"Sometimes I think about what it would be like if my boyfriend wasn't so lazy and actually bothered to help me with things..." Josh mumbled to himself, pushing his hair from his eyes and leaving a big, white smudge on his forehead.

"I heard that!" Kevin spoke up.

"I am helping. I'm mixing the paint." Josh shot him a look. "Well, if you were wearing a shirt, maybe I could concentrate long enough to actually do something productive."

"It's hot!" Josh retorted, turning to Kevin and throwing his hands onto his hips, flicking paint everywhere from the paintbrush in his left hand.

"Yes, you are." Kevin smirked.

"You're unbelievable." Josh rolled his eyes and went back to painting. "And yes, I do think about the Reavers sometimes. And, honestly, that was the biggest mistake of my life. I don't even want to consider what I would've gone on to do to my own kind if I had stuck around."

"You certainly wouldn't be sleeping with me." Kevin chuckled, lifting the paintbrush from the paint can and watching the paint slowly drip back down.

"Yes, Kevin. I would definitely not be sleeping with you." Josh rolled his eyes again.

"That would be the worst thing!" Kevin laughed.

"Again - you're unbelievable." Josh sighed, flicking the brush a little more carelessly now.

"Oh, come on, 'Lix! I'm joking!" Kevin laughed, watching the way Josh's muscles flexed with each movement.

"I've been painting the same wall for three and a half hours! I'm not in the mood for jokes." Josh huffed, pushing his hair away again and getting even more paint on his skin.

"I helped." Kevin bit his lip in anticipation of Josh's answer to his teasing statement.

"You know what?" Josh pushed the paintbrush deep into the paint can and stormed over to Kevin. "Your all-black outfits are tacky!" He quickly drew the brush across Kevin's chest, leaving a thick, white line on his shirt.

"Josh!" Kevin exclaimed, standing quickly. "What the hell?!"

"Wow, he _can_ stand! It's a miracle!" Josh spoke mockingly, a smile threatening to take his lips for the first time today.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Kevin laughed, pulling his gloves off and pushing his hands into the paint can, covering them in paint.

"That would probably be more productive than anything else you've done today." Josh teased, flicking the brush and sending splatters of paint all over Kevin's body.

"Shut up and kiss me." Kevin ordered, smirking a little. Tucking the paintbrush into his back pocket, Josh promptly took Kevin's wrists and held his hands above him, before pushing a chaste kiss to Kevin's lips.

"Yeah, I'm not falling for that." Josh whispered, his eyes set on Kevin's.

"You're no fun." Kevin smirked.

"That's not what you were saying last night." Josh bit his lip in an attempt to suppress his smirk.

"You're a really bad boy sometimes." Kevin kissed Josh gently, causing the other boy to smile a little into the contact.

"That _is_ what you wearing saying last night." Josh chuckled, taking both of Kevin's wrists in one hand, the paint dripping over his fingers.

"Aren't you supposed to be painting?" Kevin smirked when Josh used his free hand to push up his shirt.

"Why do you have to wear long sleeved shirts all the time? You would look so hot in a really tight fitting T-shirt or, y'know, no shirt at all." Josh moaned with a pout.

"Sure. I mean, that would look totally great on the news. _'Mutant teenager harms fellow students because his boyfriend wanted to see him shirtless more'_." Kevin laughed, clicking his fingers to drip more paint into Josh's hair.

"You're so perfect." Josh murmured, ignoring Kevin's statement and tugging on his shirt.

"If you want me to take my shirt off, you're gonna have to release my hands." Kevin laughed slightly. Josh moaned a little in defeat, obviously contemplating what he wanted most. Retrieving the paintbrush from his pocket, he swiped it across Kevin's face.

"Don't try anything." He warned, releasing Kevin's wrists. Slowly, Kevin pealed his now paint covered shirt from his body.

"Better?" He smirked, amused at the way Josh bit his lip at the sight.

"Mmhmm." Josh hummed.

"Come here." Kevin ordered softly. Josh quickly took Kevin into his arms and kissed him.

"I love you." Josh whispered sweetly.

"Oh yeah?" The mischievous smirk on Kevin's lips caused Josh to frown suspiciously.

"Kev," Josh warned, stepping back and holding out the paintbrush between them in what he hoped was a threatening manner. "Don't even think about-" His words were cut off when Kevin pushed his hands over Josh's chest, leaving a messy, white trail on his golden skin.

"You are so dead!" Josh laughed, stepping back quickly and flicking the paintbrush to shower Kevin in paint.

"Awww. Did I mess up your perfect appearance again, Joshy?" Kevin spoke in a patronizing tone and pouted mockingly.

"I really hate you, you know that?" Josh laughed, pushing his own hands into the paint and then to Kevin's chest. Kevin quickly took Josh's paint-covered hands in his own and tugged him closer, kissing him passionately.

"I know." He whispered with a small smirk. Josh pulled his hands free from Kevin's and pushed them against the back of his boyfriend's jeans, leaving two perfect, white handprints on his ass.

"Josh!" Kevin complained, turning in a pointless attempt to see Josh's work.

"You're so annoying sometimes."

"You love it." Josh whispered, chuckling.

"I love _you_!" Kevin smiled a genuine, loving smile, before pushing his painted hands into Josh's hair and kissing him. Hearing the door open, Kevin quickly pushed Josh back and looked to the ground.

"Hey. Guys?" Surge looked up as she entered the room and stopped when she saw Josh and Kevin avoiding looking at each other and blushing excessively. "Ummm... How did you..." She looked over the scene in front of her and gestured to the paint covered bodies of the boys. "I'm not even gonna ask."

"Nori!" Josh smiled with a little too much enthusiasm and blushed more, forcing an awkward laugh. "What... Erm... What are you doing here?"

"Mercury and I finished early so Miss Frost sent us to check on everyone else." She frowned a little, catching a glimpse of the handprints on Kevin's jeans, which caused Kevin to quickly turn to hide them. "I can see you're... Ummm... Doing fine."

"Yeah, thanks, Nori. Everything's good here." Josh flashed her a perfect, confident smile, regaining his composure after Kevin's kiss had thrown him off so much.

"Umm... I'm just gonna..." She gestured behind her awkwardly.

"See you later, Josh."

"Bye, Nori." Josh bit his lip as she left the boathouse.

"Well, that was close." Kevin laughed. "What do you think she thought?"

"I don't even wanna know." Josh smirked, stepping closer to his boyfriend and dropping his voice to a seductive whisper.

"And right now I don't care."

"You're so insatiable, Mr Foley." Kevin bit his lip, before pushing a kiss to Josh's forehead.

"Only when it comes to you."


	8. Just One Thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by 'Little Things' by Son Of Dork.

"Elixir! Snap out of it!" David's voice broke through Josh's daze.

"What?" Josh blinked his daydream away, slowly bringing his mind back to the cafeteria, where he sat at a small table with the rest of the New Mutants team after a long morning training with the Hellions Squad. Of course, this didn't go too well for Josh, who was distracted by Kevin's actions a total of thirty one times in two hours.

"Seriously, Josh! Where's your head right now?" The voices began to fade again as Josh sighed peacefully, his mind falling back to thoughts of Kevin's perfectly scruffy hair.

"Josh!" All of his teammates snapped, in perfect sync.

"Sorry, what?" Josh bit into his lower lip, still not 100% back to reality.

"What is it with you recently?" Laurie narrowed her eyes at him a little.

"Sorry, I-" he stopped himself, unsure of what to say. _I'm madly in love with one of the Hellions, who just happens to love me right back._ "I'm just a little distracted."

"By what?" Laurie frowned, causing Josh to wonder if she might be jealous. "You've been weird for the past few months, but these last couple of weeks, you've just been so... So... Far away."

"It's no big deal." He gave her a small smile to hide his lie.

"Laurie has a point." David spoke up, causing Josh to pout a little in irritation. "And you're always sneaking out of our room."

"Honestly, it's nothing." Josh shrugged and stood, gathering his books.

"Is it a girl?" Sofia raised her eyebrows, causing Laurie to shoot her a look.

"No! It's definitely not a girl!" He laughed.

"It's not Wolfsbane again, is it?" Sofia's voice carried a warning tone.

"No, I swear. It's not a girl. It's _definitely_ not Rahne." Josh smirked a little at their attempts to figure out what was getting him so crazy.

"Why won't you just tell us?" Laurie frowned. "We're your team. We're not supposed to have secrets."

"It's not really a secret. Because, I mean, it's not important." Josh smiled to himself a little.

"See!" Laurie stood quickly and pointed her index finger at his face.

"What?" He laughed.

"That smile! That's a new smile! What does it mean, Josh?" She wiggled her finger accusingly at him, so close that he leaned back a little.

"It doesn't mean anything. It's just a smile." He flicked his head, clearing his hair from his eyes.

"Who is she, Josh?" He heard the mutants around them chuckle a little at Laurie's obviously jealousy.

"She," he began, smirking at her. "Doesn't exist."

"Ugh! Liar! I can read you like a book." She crossed her arms over her chest and slumped back down into her chair.

"There's seriously no-" he stopped, choosing to avoid the phrase 'no one', as to lie to his team. "There's no girl. I promise."

"I swear you're gold-er than usual." All of the New Mutants shot Jay confused looks when he spoke up.

"What?" Josh raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Like," Jay narrowed his eyes at Josh a little. "You look... More gold."

"I guess he's kind of right, Josh." Sofia agreed. "Y'know, other than when you get those strange grey marks on your neck..."

 Josh laughed awkwardly. "Umm... Yeah, I've gotta go. I told Dani I would- I have to- Bye!"

He quickly ducked out of the situation, escaping the cafeteria and heading for his room. Sighing heavily, he made a mental note to check his skin more for signs Kevin's touch more intently next time. He blushed at the thought.

"Hey, 'Lixir." Kevin whispered, appearing beside Josh, who quickly scanned the corridor for other students. Josh's heart skipped a beat at the way Kevin dropped the vowel from the start of his name, the way he only did when he wanted something. When he was sure they were alone, Josh pushed a kiss to Kevin's cheek.

"You're getting me in trouble, lover boy." He smirked, hugging his books to his chest.

"That's my job." Kevin grinned, sending Josh's head spinning. "Training starts in twenty minutes. I think that leaves us enough time to... Talk." Taking Josh's hand, he kicked open his bedroom door and pulled his boyfriend inside.

"Kev." Josh stepped back reluctantly when the brunette started kissing his neck. "Seriously, the New Mutants- They think I'm with some girl. They actually considered that I might be back with Rahne."

"You're definitely not with 'some girl'." Kevin smirked, his mind far more focused on other things.

"Kev, we have to tell them some time. You know that, right?" Josh pouted a little, hating to turn down Kevin's advances.

"Why?" Kevin asked, pouting like a child deprived of a toy.

"Because we can't go on like this forever. I don't wanna lie to my teammates all the time, baby." Josh draped his arms over Kevin's shoulders, looking into his eyes.

"Baby?" Kevin frowned a little. "That's weird."

"Sorry." Josh blushed, looking away.

"Don't be. I like it." Kevin pushed a soft kiss to Josh's cheek. "I don't want to tell them, because this is something special between us. I'm not ready to share you with the world just yet."

"When will you be ready?" Josh dropped his head and looked up at his boyfriend through his lashes with pleading eyes. "I want the world to know you're mine."

"Ten, twenty years, maybe?" Kevin teased. "I'm kidding. I don't know, 'Lix. People here don't really like me that much. Why give them another reason?"

"They don't like _you_?! Kevin, I was with the Reavers before I came here! I don't think they could ever find an excuse to hate you like they hate me." Josh rolled his eyes at the thought. "Some of them at least." He murmured, directing the comment mainly towards a few of Kevin's teammates.

"Josh, I don't want you to get hurt in this." Kevin's words made Josh frown a little as they sat on the bed together.

"I won't. Why would I?"

"I dunno. Julian probably won't love you too much if he finds out you've been distracting me with your perfect appearance the last few months." Kevin joked a little, although they both knew it was true.

"Honestly, I can't think of a person here who hates me more than Julian Keller already does." Josh mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"He doesn't hate you. He's jealous of you." Kevin smiled warmly. "You've got all this spectacular power and he is very limited in what he can do. That's what he thinks, at least. I'm far more limited than he is."

"You're not limited, Kev. You're amazing." Josh sighed. "And there's no way he would be jealous of me... Of anyone! He's far too caught up in himself to notice anyone else, let alone be jealous."

"What do you think people will say?" Kevin blushed, looking down at his hands, which he knotted in his lap.

"I don't know. I think some people will think it's great. But, I guess, others might need some convincing." Josh guided Kevin's face up to look at him and smiled reassuringly. "They'll get over it. I love you. And that's all that matters right now."

"How do we tell them?" Kevin bit into his lower lip nervously.

"I have no idea." Josh confessed. "I guess, we should just stop trying to hide it so much? Leave a few clues? Let them figure it all out themselves?"

"So, we don't tell them? We just let them guess it?" Kevin smiled a little.

"Exactly." Josh pushed a lock of Kevin's hair from the boy's face. "Next time they ask me, I won't lie, yeah?"

"Do you think that'll be long?"

"Probably not." Josh smirked. "I mean, the whole thing with Surge in the boathouse, and then, yesterday, in the danger room, I almost got knocked out because I was thinking about the other night."

"The other night, as in - the night we first tried..." Kevin trailed off, biting his lip. He knew Josh would know exactly what he meant.

"Uh huh." Josh's lips took a mischievous smile, and he quickly kissed Kevin.

"Five minutes 'til class, we could always-"

"Don't have to ask me twice." Josh cut in, before kissing Kevin again, with more passion this time. They fell back onto the bed, laughing slightly. "Give me something new to think about in class, Ford."


	9. Just One Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shortest ever chapter, oh goodness. xD But yeah, just leading into the final chapter. Inspired by 'Superhero' by Ross Lynch (who, fun fact, is my face claim for 'Lix, hence how I found his music).

"Morning, lover boy." Kevin turned at the sound of his boyfriend's voice and was promptly tugged into Josh's room.

"Josh!" He stumbled into the room, almost tumbling over his own feet.

"Relax." Josh laughed, slamming the door behind them. "David's doing extra training with Miss Frost for the next few hours, so I have the room to myself. Besides, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?" Kevin sighed, pushing away his hair that had spilled onto his face when Josh had pulled him through the doorway.

"What are you doing on Saturday night?" Josh bit his lip to suppress an excitable smirk.

"Locking myself in my room and wallowing in self-pity whilst attempting to avoid tacky, love drunk mutants." Kevin mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Kevin Ford," Josh began, stepping closer and ignoring Kevin's words. "Will you be my date for the dance this weekend?"

"Josh..." Kevin was breathing deeply, lost for words.

"Okay, seriously, I'm gonna need an answer." Josh shifted awkwardly on the spot.

"'Lix, I love you." Kevin smiled warmly, before taking Josh in his arms and kissing him. "I never thought anyone would ask me to a dance."

"Well, I am." Josh smirked. "So, is that a 'yes'?"

"It's a maybe." Kevin's smiled slipped a little. "They still don't know about us. Isn't this a bad way to tell them?"

"Nori knows." Josh shrugged and Kevin's eyes widened.

"Since when?" He pulled back slightly.

"Yesterday," Josh took Kevin's hand a gave it a gentle squeeze. "She figured it out and confronted me about it. We agreed no more lies. So, I didn't deny it."

"What did she-" "She thought it was great. She's glad we're happy." His smile grew. "She was really cool about it."

"So, you're not ashamed to be seen with me? You really _want_ me to be your date?" Kevin blushed more than ever at the thought that someone could want him.

"More than anything." Josh whispered, wrapping his arms around Kevin's waist, and pulled him closer. "And no. I'm not ashamed. How could I be?"

"Because, well, I'm hardly boyfriend material." Kevin closed his eyes and dropped his forehead to touch Josh's.

 "I don't care. So, I'll ask you again," Josh smile grew as he also closed his eyes. "Wither - my perfect, amazing boyfriend - will you go to the dance with me?"

Kevin's lips broke into a huge grin.

"Yes."


End file.
